Doubt Thou the Stars Are Fire
by Miles Twist
Summary: Entry for the 'If We Were a Movie' challege, Drarry fic based on a scene or two from Letters to Juliet. It's going to be a mini-multi-chapter story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Doubt thou the stars are fire"

A/N - Hello, I've entered so many challenges recently, there'll be an actual multi-chapter story coming soon I promise! Here's my entry for "If We Were a Movie", it's from Letters to Juliet! So, here's the background, Harry takes the place of Sophie and Draco takes the place of Charlie, I'm sure you can work out the rest of the switches. So without further adieu, here you are.

Draco laid staring at the night sky, the stars were just beginning to appear and with every blink he made more appeared lighting up the rapidly darkening sky. The past week had been so hectic and confusing, he'd come here to deter his mother from finding her once true love and instead he'd gone on a trek to find this man and fall for another man himself. It wasn't in his nature to fall for some stranger he'd originally planned to beat to a pulp but it wasn't a strange man was it? It was Harry Potter, the man who'd hated him since their first introduction.

To top it all off he'd gone and insulted Harry so many times, saying that he'd only took it upon himself to help Narcissa with her mission because it made a good story and Harry always had to have his thumb in every pie. He then went and made it worse by telling Harry he'd never felt real loss, honestly he'd regretted it the second he'd barked at the other man but he couldn't take it back.

The scornful look his mother had shot him when Harry took off after the heated conflict was enough to send Draco over the edge, of course his mother had insisted he apologise but her suggestion wasn't really needed, he couldn't leave it like this, he needed Harry's help to make his mother happy or that's what he was trying to portray, the truth was he needed Harry, since their parting at the end of the war they'd not really seen each other and it felt like there was something missing in Draco's life, it wasn't the enemy in Harry that he needed but the amusing conflict that they both got caught in.

He'd apologised at dinner and they'd got along just fine since then but there was still a frostiness between them, he was so angry with himself for upsetting Harry and ruining anything that the pair had shared over the past week so when Harry approached him on the hill he was led on he was prepared for a fight, not that one was going to take place.

"Do you mind if I lay with you?" Harry called as he was approaching Draco, the blonde haired man bolted upright meeting Harry's gaze as he beckoned the other man to a spot on the grass next to him, "Sure, I didn't think you'd want to be anywhere near me after what I said yesterday." Harry just chuckled at Draco's remorsefulness. "Seriously Draco, it's okay, you apologised and everything's fine now, it was a heated moment and you couldn't be blamed for your outburst." He smiled and looked over at the other man who was sat there with his usual grin returning.

Harry didn't know what was going on, he'd come on holiday with Ginny and ended up spending the week with Draco Malfoy of all people, he was glad they were on better terms now but there was something between them he couldn't quite put his finger on. He lay back and stared at the stars, all he could think about was Draco and their relationship.

"I used to lay out and stare at the stars in the summer, they made me feel safe and it kind of felt like I was escaping from my stupid family.'Doubt thou the stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move.'" Harry looked towards Draco who'd been staring at him the whole time. Draco finished Harry's quote, "Doubt truth be a liar, but never doubt I love." Harry rose from his place, his eyes remaining connected with Draco's the whole time. "You know Shakespeare?" Draco looked offended at the question, "I may be a wizard but I still know Shakespeare, my mother loves Hamlet, much more than the dreadfully romantic Romeo and Juliet." They both laughed at this, Harry had compared Narcissa's situation to that of Juliet Capulet earlier that day.

They lay back silently, just looking at the stars, Harry was glad they were fine now, he couldn't leave here with the coldness that they used to have between them. He closed his eyes and remembered the English lesson he'd had to endure before Hogwarts when they'd read Hamlet and this quote stuck out like no other he'd read before.

Draco looked over at the dark haired man next to him, he couldn't understand the feelings he had for Harry, his mother kept making remarks and he was beginning to believe what she'd been saying but how could he be falling for a man that he was once sworn enemies with, it's not the strangest tale in the book is it? Leaning over he kissed Harry without giving it another thought, his heart was beating ten to the dozen and a stirring in his stomach refused to let him break the kiss which was returned by the other man much to Draco's surprise.

Harry finally broke the kiss, "I'm sorry, goodnight." With that he ran off to his bedroom, Narcissa had been looking at the pair from her bedroom window when they'd kissed, she smiled and went to sleep. Harry got to his bedroom and shut the door behind him, sliding down the door into a heap he just lay there motionless, he didn't know what to think, they kiss had been what he needed, he needed the contact with someone, him and Ginny hadn't been close since she'd started at the Daily Prophet, but it couldn't be just anyone, Harry couldn't do that, it felt so right with Draco, the kiss seemed to plant the answer in his head, but he didn't know what to do with the answer, he didn't know what he was going to do. He fell asleep hunched against the door.

Draco had given Harry a few minutes to run before retiring to his own room, the kiss had been what he needed, he'd never felt anything for anyone up until that moment and he couldn't let it go, he needed more than just a kiss else he'd end up as unhappy as his mother had been in the marriage with his father, he couldn't let that happen to himself, he climbed under the duvet and just stared at the striped pattern till his eyes closed of their own accord sending him into a deep slumber.

A/N - And there we have it, part way through writing this I decided this is going to be a short mini-multi-chapter story so look out for the second chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to add this to the previous chapter but seriously, we're on fanfiction, do we really need to add this, if we owned anything we wouldn't be publishing original stuff on here would we? Still, I don't own Harry Potter or Letters to Juliet.

_Draco had given Harry a few minutes to run before retiring to his own room, the kiss had been what he needed, he'd never felt anything for anyone up until that moment and he couldn't let it go, he needed more than just a kiss else he'd end up as unhappy as his mother had been in the marriage with his father, he couldn't let that happen to himself, he climbed under the duvet and just stared at the striped pattern till his eyes closed of their own accord sending him into a deep slumber._

The next morning at breakfast was quiet, all three knew about the kiss but neither of the men wanted to discuss it, Harry was still confused, he hadn't got much sleep so he'd managed to figure some things out but they weren't to be discussed over the breakfast table and Draco was still embarrassed that Harry had run off, he understood his reasoning though.

"There's a little vineyard on the outskirts of the town, I'd like to go there today seen as it's the last day. We can have a little drink and discuss our plan of action to find the remaining Lorenzo's" Narcissa broke the silence with the topic that had brought them together, her long lost love Lorenzo Bartolini.

Finishing breakfast they all made their way to the car, "No, I'd like to sit in the back if that's okay, an old lady needs to stretch her legs once in a while." Narcissa giggled as she schemed. Harry took his place next to Draco in the front not once taking his eyes off the blonde haired boy beside him; the silence in the car gave them all time to reflect on their time together. Harry was quickly falling for Draco, he didn't understand why though because they'd once been enemies, although that didn't matter anymore he was falling for him and that's all he could think about, he hadn't even bothered thinking about Ginny since the kiss last night, she probably hadn't given him much thought either she was probably too busy with the Italian Quidditch team to bother about something so tedious as her fianc .

Draco also had his mind the kiss and what it meant, he'd never opened up to anyone like this, it wasn't his first kiss but needless to say it was the first one that he considered to mean anything. Kisses in the past had been for appearance, so as not to upset the girl or his parents but he'd since admitted to his mother that the girls meant nothing and that he'd never really been in love but his mother had seen a change in him the past week, he too was falling for the other man. He wanted something to happen but he knew Harry was engaged to marry Ginny. He looked in the front mirror meeting his mothers gaze; she smirked a little before going back to admiring the vineyard they were slowly approaching.

They parked the car by the roadside and walked further into the vineyard before Narcissa stopped in her tracks, staring apparently into thin air, just ahead of the trio was a young man no older than Draco and Harry. "What is it mother?" Draco turned to look at his mother who had her eyes focused on this man as if her life depended on it, "It's him, and it s Lorenzo." The two boys looked at each other and then at the man who was busy picking grapes from the vines. Draco took a leisurely stroll over to him so as not to look creepy. "Excuse me; you wouldn't happen to be Lorenzo Bartolini would you?" The Italian man nodded at the sound of the name, Draco looked dumbfounded over at his mother. "Would your father also happen to be Lorenzo Bartolini?" By this time his mother had made her way over to him with Harry's arm linked around hers.

"Scusa tuo padre Lorenzo Bartolini" the man then smiled and nodded at Narcissa, finally someone who could speak his language. "This is his son, he looks just like my Lorenzo did, the hair and the eyes couldn't belong to anyone else.

They were stood talking to the young Lorenzo when they heard the sound of hooves galloping towards them, Narcissa turned to see an older man upon a white stallion. His gaze found her face and he steadied the horse before jumping off. "Narcissa?" he shouted in his strong Italian accent. She ran over to him throwing her arms around her Lorenzo. "Looks like your mother found her Romeo." Harry said hugging Draco, an unexpected but not unwelcome gesture. "Yeah, she's happier than I think I've ever seen her."

Lorenzo had invited the three of them to stay for dinner at his house; he'd owned the vineyard for some years and had built a house on the land so his family could help with the winery. After dinner Lorenzo and Narcissa reminisced about the past, how they'd met and how they'd fallen in love almost instantly, of course Harry took notes, he didn't plan on doing anything with the story anymore he just wanted to keep if as a personal memento.

"I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to leave, my flight leaves in an hour and I'll have to get a cab there." Harry stood and attempted to get away from the group so as to muffle the sound of apparation. "Nonsense, my son can drive you!" He swung around to see Lorenzo slap his son on the shoulder, he quickly rose from his seat and nodded in agreement.

This car journey was sure to be quiet since the young man spoke very little english. Draco was too busy engaged in a conversation with a young woman at the table to see his mother rise and kiss Harry on the cheek before him leaving in Lorenzo's car. "You realise you've just missed your last chance?" Draco snapped his head towards his mother's direction and then looking round for Harry as if he'd provide some insight into what his mother was wittering on about, it dawned on him that he'd just missed Harry leaving, he wouldn't see him again and if he did it'd be long after his marriage to Ginny and he'd never get to say what he so badly needed to say.

He ran to his car, climbed in and drove as far away as he could possibly go without running out of petrol and cried, for the first time in a long time he just sat and cried, no screaming, no arguments, there wasn't anyone to argue with. Harry had gone and he'd never see him again.

A/N: I hate leaving it here but the last chapter will be the last, it'll be uploaded some time tommorrow I imagine. Miles


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I forgot to add this to the previous chapter but seriously, we're on fanfiction, do we really need to add this, if we owned anything we wouldn't be publishing original stuff on here would we? Still, I don't own Harry Potter or Letters to Juliet.

Draco had given Harry a few minutes to run before retiring to his own room, the kiss had been what he needed, he'd never felt anything for anyone up until that moment and he couldn't let it go, he needed more than just a kiss else he'd end up as unhappy as his mother had been in the marriage with his father, he couldn't let that happen to himself, he climbed under the duvet and just stared at the striped pattern till his eyes closed of their own accord sending him into a deep slumber.

The next morning at breakfast was quiet, all three knew about the kiss but neither of the men wanted to discuss it, Harry was still confused, he hadn't got much sleep so he'd managed to figure some things out but they weren't to be discussed over the breakfast table and Draco was still embarrassed that Harry had run off, he understood his reasoning though.

"There's a little vineyard on the outskirts of the town, I'd like to go there today seen as it's the last day. We can have a little drink and discuss our plan of action to find the remaining Lorenzo's" Narcissa broke the silence with the topic that had brought them together, her long lost love Lorenzo Bartolini.

Finishing breakfast they all made their way to the car, "No, I'd like to sit in the back if that's okay, an old lady needs to stretch her legs once in a while." Narcissa giggled as she schemed. Harry took his place next to Draco in the front not once taking his eyes off the blonde haired boy beside him; the silence in the car gave them all time to reflect on their time together. Harry was quickly falling for Draco, he didn't understand why though because they'd once been enemies, although that didn't matter anymore he was falling for him and that's all he could think about, he hadn't even bothered thinking about Ginny since the kiss last night, she probably hadn't given him much thought either she was probably too busy with the Italian Quidditch team to bother about something so tedious as her fianc .

Draco also had his mind the kiss and what it meant, he'd never opened up to anyone like this, it wasn't his first kiss but needless to say it was the first one that he considered to mean anything. Kisses in the past had been for appearance, so as not to upset the girl or his parents but he'd since admitted to his mother that the girls meant nothing and that he'd never really been in love but his mother had seen a change in him the past week, he too was falling for the other man. He wanted something to happen but he knew Harry was engaged to marry Ginny. He looked in the front mirror meeting his mothers gaze; she smirked a little before going back to admiring the vineyard they were slowly approaching.

They parked the car by the roadside and walked further into the vineyard before Narcissa stopped in her tracks, staring apparently into thin air, just ahead of the trio was a young man no older than Draco and Harry. "What is it mother?" Draco turned to look at his mother who had her eyes focused on this man as if her life depended on it, "It's him, and it s Lorenzo." The two boys looked at each other and then at the man who was busy picking grapes from the vines. Draco took a leisurely stroll over to him so as not to look creepy. "Excuse me; you wouldn't happen to be Lorenzo Bartolini would you?" The Italian man nodded at the sound of the name, Draco looked dumbfounded over at his mother. "Would your father also happen to be Lorenzo Bartolini?" By this time his mother had made her way over to him with Harry's arm linked around hers.

"Scusa tuo padre Lorenzo Bartolini" the man then smiled and nodded at Narcissa, finally someone who could speak his language. "This is his son, he looks just like my Lorenzo did, the hair and the eyes couldn't belong to anyone else.

They were stood talking to the young Lorenzo when they heard the sound of hooves galloping towards them, Narcissa turned to see an older man upon a white stallion. His gaze found her face and he steadied the horse before jumping off. "Narcissa?" he shouted in his strong Italian accent. She ran over to him throwing her arms around her Lorenzo. "Looks like your mother found her Romeo." Harry said hugging Draco, an unexpected but not unwelcome gesture. "Yeah, she's happier than I think I've ever seen her."

Lorenzo had invited the three of them to stay for dinner at his house; he'd owned the vineyard for some years and had built a house on the land so his family could help with the winery. After dinner Lorenzo and Narcissa reminisced about the past, how they'd met and how they'd fallen in love almost instantly, of course Harry took notes, he didn't plan on doing anything with the story anymore he just wanted to keep if as a personal memento.

"I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to leave, my flight leaves in an hour and I'll have to get a cab there." Harry stood and attempted to get away from the group so as to muffle the sound of apparation. "Nonsense, my son can drive you!" He swung around to see Lorenzo slap his son on the shoulder, he quickly rose from his seat and nodded in agreement.

This car journey was sure to be quiet since the young man spoke very little english. Draco was too busy engaged in a conversation with a young woman at the table to see his mother rise and kiss Harry on the cheek before him leaving in Lorenzo's car. "You realise you've just missed your last chance?" Draco snapped his head towards his mother's direction and then looking round for Harry as if he'd provide some insight into what his mother was wittering on about, it dawned on him that he'd just missed Harry leaving, he wouldn't see him again and if he did it'd be long after his marriage to Ginny and he'd never get to say what he so badly needed to say.

He ran to his car, climbed in and drove as far away as he could possibly go without running out of petrol and cried, for the first time in a long time he just sat and cried, no screaming, no arguments, there wasn't anyone to argue with. Harry had gone and he'd never see him again.

A/N: I hate leaving it here but the last chapter will be the last, it'll be uploaded some time tommorrow I imagine. Miles


End file.
